The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Back to: List of N64 Games The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 Zeruda no Densetsu Mujura no Kamen?) is an action-adventure video game developed by Nintendo's Entertainment Analysis and Development division for the Nintendo 64. It was released in Japan on April 27, 2000, North America on October 26, 2000, and Europe on November 17, 2000. The game sold approximately 314,000 copies during its first week in Japan, and has sold three million copies worldwide. The game was rereleased for the Nintendo GameCube as part of The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition, and the Wii's Virtual Console service in the PAL region on April 3, 2009, Japan on April 7, 2009, and North America on May 18, 2009. Majora's Mask is the sixth installment in The Legend of Zelda series and the second using 3D graphics, the first being The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the game's predecessor. Majora's Mask is set in Termina, an alternate version of the usual series setting of Hyrule, where the Skull Kid has stolen Majora's Mask, a powerful ancient artifact. Under its influence, the Skull Kid causes the land's moon to slowly fall towards Termina, where it crashes after three days. The main protagonist Link repeatedly travels back in time to the beginning of the three days to find a way to stop the moon from destroying the planet. The gameplay is centered on the perpetually repeating three-day cycle and the use of various masks, some of which allow Link to transform into different beings. Link learns to play several melodies on his ocarina, which have a variety of effects like controlling the flow of time or opening passages to four temples, which house challenges Link must overcome. Unlike Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask requires the Expansion Pak, which provides additional memory for enhanced graphics and more on-screen characters. Majora's Mask was well-received by critics, who praised the graphics and deep story. Game Variants NUS-NZSP-EUR The European version of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The cartridge itself is golden and features Majora's Mask with the gametitle on top and a green background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo and the Nintendo Seal. NZSP-EUR.png N64-TheLegendOfZelda_MajorasMask-EUR.JPG NUS-NZSP-AUS The Australian version of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The cartridge itself is golden and features Link with Shield and Sword with the gametitle on top and a colorful background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo and the Nintendo Seal. N64-TheLegendOfZelda_MajorasMask-AUS.JPG NUS-NZSE-USA The American version of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The cartridge itself is golden and features Link with Shield and Sword with the gametitle on top and a colorful background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal and ESRB Rating: E (Everyone). N64-TheLegendOfZelda MajorasMask-USA.JPG DIS-NUS-NZSE-USA The Not For Resale version of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The cartridge itself is golden and features Link with Shield and Sword with the gametitle on top and a colorful background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, ESRB Rating: E (Everyone) and a box with the text "Not For Resale". Also exists as a grey cartridge, but has a different gamecode. N64-TheLegendOfZelda MajorasMask-USA-NotForResale.JPG DIS-NUS-NDLE-USA The Not For Resale version of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The cartridge itself is grey and features Link with Shield and Sword with the gametitle on top and a colorful background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, ESRB Rating: E (Everyone) and a box with the text "Not For Resale". Also exists as a golden cartridge, but has a different gamecode. N64-TheLegendOfZelda_MajorasMask-USA-NotForResale(2).JPG NUS-NZSJ-JPN The Japanese version of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The cartridge itself is grey and features the gametitle and a black background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo and Nintendo 64 Logo. NZSJ-JPN.png N64-TheLegendOfZelda_MajorasMask-JPN.JPG